The Golden Girls
The Golden Girls is an episode from Season 16 of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon series and the third part of eight of the "Olympic Hullapalooza". It features Josh going camping with Flaky, Lammy, Petunia and Giggles. Mr Pickles comes too and causes a girly and boyish calamity Roles Starring: *Josh *Flaky Featuring: *Giggles *Petunia *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Plot It begins with Josh packing his camping equipment into his truck and then drives to Flaky's house. Josh honked the horn and Flaky shyly walks out with her gear and steps into Josh's truck. Josh then drives to Petunia's house and honks his horn again. Petunia steps into Josh truck. Josh then drives to Giggles' house and honks his horn again. Giggles jumps into the truck. Lammy took Mr Pickles and put him in her pocket and walked out of her house and climbed aboard Josh' truck. The five-some drive off to a camping site (Josh was whistling on the way). When they arrived, the girls hummed the HTF theme while Josh whistled it until they reach the perfect spot. Josh let the girls go find a spot for their tents and Josh sets up his. Suddenly, Flaky comes and talks to Josh about doing a sport. The sport was canoeing. Josh looked at the river and reluctantly said "OK". Flaky handed Josh a yellow helmet and a paddle. Flaky walks offscreen and Josh gets an idea. He threw his paddle and helmet and started to make a picture of a canoeist out of his own camping equipment. When he is done, he suddenly hears a scream coming from nowhere. He ran off to the wood to investigate. It was Flaky looking at a dead chick with a pickle next to it. Josh throws the pickle to where Giggles and Lammy are. Lammy was shocked to see a pickle. Mr Pickles comes to life and twists Giggles' neck like a corkscrew. Lammy shrieks. Mr Pickles then trips Lammy into some spikes and she is impaled. Petunia, Josh and Flaky look around for an artefact and then they stop so Josh and Petunia can do a "romantic" thing while Flaky vomits. Josh spots the Cursed Idol and picks it up. Suddenly, the sky rains dead birds, making Flaky more scared. Lightning strikes a tree and it falls down over Flaky. Josh sees a pickle and shrugs but Mr. Pickles comes to life again and sticks them together and wraps some barbed wire around them. Mr. Pickles releases the barbed wire and Josh and Petunia are spun to pieces. Mr. Pickles drags Josh's remains into a pond. The iris closes on the Cursed Idol and the screen falls with a crash. Moral "After the rain comes a rainbow" Deaths *Giggles' neck is twisted by Mr. Pickles *Lammy is tripped into a spike pit *A tree falls and crushes Flaky *Mr. Pickles tapes Josh and Petunia together and spins them into pieces with barbed wire Trivia *The moral is the same as the one from "Hide and Seek" *Lammy's death is the same as Petunia's injury from "Hide and Seek" *Flaky's death is the same as Lumpy's from the interactive game "Milk Pong" *This is an another episode when Josh and Petunia's relationship is revealed. *This episode's title is a reference to the 90s sitcom of the same name. Olympic Rings Watch *The rings are seen as a crop circle in a field Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes